Aren't You Sick of Sleeping Alone?
by lookintoyourheart
Summary: Uh... Jalex
1. Uh

It was another normal tour bus day, driving to their next venue in Milwaukee, WI. Jack was sitting at the table waiting for Alex to come out of the bathroom. See, what Alex didn't understand was that Jack liked, no **loved** Alex. Ever since the 9th grade when they first met Jack knew Alex was his only love. Alex had girlfriends all throughout high school and Jack always had his back after a breakup. Alex came out of the bathroom as Jack was deep in thought.

"Jack? Whatcha thinkin bout?"  
"Huh? Oh uh, I-I need to tell you something, in private."

Jack grabbed Alex's hand and pulled him into the room they shared.

"What's on your mind Jack?"  
"You- I mean I-I don't know how to say it but...I love you Alex. I have since ninth grade."

Alex sat on his bed stunned. Jack **_loved_** him? But, but he thought- what the hell.

"Jack, you know I'm Bi but...I don't know if I like you like that."  
"Oh, well uh, nevermind then..."

Jack ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he locked the door and cried. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. Why would Alex love a mess like him? "I cut when I'm sad, I'm depressed a lot I mean, why would he love me?" Jack thought to himself. Alex ran to the door and rested against it.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't cut."

It was too late, Jack had already grabbed his bowie knife and was pressing it into his skin. He winced at the pain and let out a small cry as the blood started to trickle out of the cut. Alex grabbed a wire coat hanger and bent the hook into a straight line and unlocked the door. He got inside and took Jack's bowie knife away from him.

"Jack! What are you doing!? Stop! This isn't solving anything!"  
"Yes it is. It's taking away the pain from my heart. Besides, I was stupid to think you'd ever love a wreck like me."

Alex looked up at Jack and shook his head.

"Now hold on a minute. You're not a wreck Jack. You've just been depressed as of late. And I never said that I wouldn't _**ever **_love you. Just-just let me think about it okay?"

Jack nodded and got a bandage to put on his wrist, God Alex was a life saver.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. So that's the first chapter of this story...uh comment and vote I guess. This is my first story so...yeah. 3


	2. WaitWhat Did Alex Say?

After their venue in Milwaukee Alex was waiting for Jack to go to bed. Alex had thought long and hard about Jack liking him and he had made a decision. He decided to try dating Jack. He wasn't in love with him or anything, but he figured he'd give it a shock. Jack walked into the room and looked at Alex sheepishly.

"Uh, hi Alex."  
"Hey Jack, I wanted to tell you something. I-I figure I might give _**us**_ a shot. I mean what the fuck? How could it hurt?"

Jack stood still for a few minutes. He couldn't believe what Alex just said. _**He, Alexander William Gaskarth**_ wanted to date _**him, Jack Bassam Barakat**_? Jack was so ecstatic that he walked over to Alex and hugged him. Alex stroked the back of Jack's head and smiled. He never realized how much he really cared about Jack. He and Jack were extremely tired after the concert so they went to bed. The next day Jack woke up to the smell of bacon being cooked. He knew that the only ones who could cook were Zack and Alex. He rolled over and looked at the empty bed next to him...Alex. Of course he was making breakfast.

"Morning early bird."  
"Morning sleepy head."  
"What are you making there Alex?"  
"Only the best food in the world...bacon."  
"Sick!"

Alex laughed and beckoned Jack over to him, he then hugged Jack and whispered,

"I really like you Jack. I can't see you being in pain anymore. I-I need you to be happy."  
"The only reason why I'm happy is because we're dating. You're my lifesaver. You know, you had me at "come over boy, I need friend." Jack laughed at the fact that he used lyrics from their new album.  
"I'm just glad you're happy."

Alex smiled and got back to cooking while Jack went to throw a shirt on. When he got back out into the kitchen Rian, Zack and Alex were sitting at the table eating. "Did I really take that long?" He thought to himself. He shrugged and ate breakfast. He was happy either way.

Second chapter cuz my friend begged me...


	3. Uh Alex?

Alex had just gotten back from a workout while Jack was going to bed. When Alex entered their bedroom Jack had a question.

"Hey Alex?"  
"Yeah Jack?"  
"Well, I have a question for you, it involves song lyrics, actually song lyrics I sing backup."  
"Fire away Jack. You don't have to be scared."  
Jack gulped audibly and cleared his throat. "Well...aren't you ever sick of sleeping alone?"

Alex looked over at Jack and smirked, "Of course I am. Why? Are you wanting to sleep with Awex the Tweddy Bwear?"

Jack laughed and nodded. "Yes I nweed a tweddy." Jack ran over to Alex and tackled him onto the bed. Alex laughed and rolled over so he was on top of Jack.

"Oh Alex look at you! Working out has been paying off huh?" Jack snickered.  
"Why yes, yes it has." Alex smirked and pinned Jack down.  
"OW! Alex! You're-"

Jack was stopped mid sentence with the soft whisper of Alex saying,  
"Shut up and kiss me now..."

Alex leaned down and pecked Jack's all too familiar lips. Jack stared back stupefied and in utter awe of what just happened. Jack reached around to the back of Alex's head and pulled his lips closer to get another kiss.

A few hours of kisses and cuddles later, the two boys were asleep in each others arms. Jack being the smaller of the two was cuddled into Alex's chest and Alex had his arms wrapped protectively around Jack. They both woke up at the same time.

"Morning Bear."  
"Morning Cub."

Alex rubbed his nose against Jack's and nuzzled into his neck, kissing his collarbone. Jack sighed and let Alex kisses him. Jack was all too eager to let Alex kiss and cuddle him. Jack looked up at Alex and yawned.

"You still tired Cub?" Alex asked. Jack nodded and snuggled back into Alex's chest. Alex let the tired boy lie there and sleep. While Jack was sleeping Alex was thinking, "I can't believe I've found someone who loves me for me." He smiled and kissed the top of Jack's head.

Woo. 3rd chapter


End file.
